Confessions, Courting and Cuddles
by emoyaoi69
Summary: Minato's and Kakashi's relationship seemed to be going slow and steady since meeting on a night out. But, how will Kakashi feel when a mini Minato look-a-like he's never heard about answers the door? Will he change his mind and run in the opposite direction? AU. Not Mpreg. Slight angst.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, and I mean no harm nor make any money from writing this.

Pairings: MinaKaka, Mentioned past MinaKushi * **GASP ***

Warnings: AU, Age Difference, Slight Angst, Not Mpreg, and a Bisexual Minato!

A/N: So, thanks to dell again! I was left with Naruto or Kuroko no Basket for two weeks! So, I decided to write this - Which has been on my mind for a while – Hope you enjoy!

**Confessions, Courting and Cuddles**

"Jiraiya! She was half _my _age!" Minato laughed at his best friend's futile attempt at winning round a seventeen-year-old who had managed to sneak into the club they were currently drinking at.

"Women like an older man, Minato, how many times have I told you that." The older man said in all seriousness, ignoring the fact that the highly drunk teenager nearly slapped him five minutes ago.

"Not old enough to be their _grandfather_ though, Jiraiya!" The Blonde grinned. He was, nine times out of ten, a happy person. It only made sense that he was a happy drunk also.

Not ten minutes later; Jiraiya had found another woman that had caught his eye. _'She's cute.' _Minato thought. In her late twenties. Dark eyes, and dark shoulder-length hair. The older man's advances were suddenly stopped though, by a Blonde-haired woman with two loose pig-tails and her, uhm... assets... showing. It was difficult to tell how old she possibly was. She also looked ready to pull Jiraiya's head off of his shoulders.

_'Oh well, that's what the old pervert gets for hitting on someone's sister?... Daughter?... Girlfriend?' _Minato thought, amused, diverting his attention away from the man in need and looked towards the average sized dance floor and the tables of the club from his place at the bar. It was full of the same usual people who went there every Friday. The same mindless girls who thought they were on top of the world. And the same mindless guys who thought they were God's gift and were only out for one thing. Chatting, flirting, dancing, grinding, falling over... except one.

He was sitting alone in the corner of the club, probably trying not to draw attention to himself. He was wearing a black shirt – with the first three buttons undone – and black skinny jeans which hugged his long legs beautifully... '_Just imagine how his ass would look!'_ His hair was light Grey in colour – Minato wondered briefly whether he was just one of those men that went Grey at an early age, or if it was naturally that colour like Jiraiya's was (He demanded to see childhood pictures as proof). Speaking of age though; the man was probably in his twenties. The Blonde frowned, thinking about how the young man could have gotten the long scar which accompanied the left side of his pale-toned face, and down his high cheek-bone, wondering briefly if his eye sight had been affected. He was quite a slender man, but didn't look incredibly tall – probably around the same height as Minato – he just didn't look it, because Minato had a slight stocky build, maybe... Not that it really mattered.

**xxxxxx**

An open bottle of Kirin Ichiban was placed on the dark round table, next to Kakashi's nearly empty bottle. Looking up; a pair of suspicious mismatched eyes met clouded Blue ones.

_'Red?' _He wasn't expecting that, and didn't understand why someone would wear _one_ Red contact lens. It didn't particularly bother the Blonde, besides... it was quirky.

"Can I join you? I brought an offering..." Indicating to the beer. Kakashi noticed the tumbler glass in the man's other hand.

"Uh... Sure." Minato made himself comfortable, most likely sitting a little too close to Kakashi then he should have been, and it was only then that Minato noticed a surgical mask had been pulled down to the man's neck.

"Namikaze Minato." The Blonde said simply.

The Grey-haired man took a minute to answer. "Hatake Kakashi." He replied skeptically.

"Hatake Kakashi." Minato conformed to himself. "I haven't seen you her before."

"Come here often, do you?" Kakashi didn't really care, it was just a casual conversation between two drunk men, right?

"Most Fridays, actually. But, I don't think I will be needing to come here again." He grinned again.

"And... Why would that be?" The statement had Kakashi interested, and he just had to ask why as he drank a mouthful of beer.

"Because I met you."

The false mismatched eyes widened as Kakashi moved the bottle away from his mouth quickly, making Minato chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm not so low as to put something in your drunk and have my way with you. I've been told I'm quite the gentleman."

"A-and you expect me to fall for 'gentleman's charm' and jump into bed with you for a night? How do you know that I even swing that way?" He hadn't mean to stutter, he didn't want to himself appear nervous.

"I would be very happy if you fell for my charm. I would also be happy if you spent more than one night with me." Minato leaned closer to the Hatake. "And Kakashi; a straight man would have noticed me rubbing his thigh and have a heartattack, or hit me." Minato's voice was laced with playfulness, causing Kakashi to look down at his thigh and lo and behold- there was the Blonde's large hand, resting on his thigh, _very_ close to his groin.

_'How in the **Hell **did that get there!?' _Kakashi wondered. Was it when Minato sat down? Or, when he had begun talking? _'Why didn't I notice?' _He resisted the urge to frown. But... Did it really matter when the hand had been placed there when it felt so... nice.

"I'm not a slut." Kakashi expressed apprehensively.

"I hope you aren't. I don't want you to run away with the first man flirts with you when I'm not looking." The look in his Azure eyes confirmed he was being sincere.

_'Oh shit. He's serious.' _Kakashi felt himself go into a cold sweat.

At the end of the night; Minato has insisted on seeing Kakashi again. Kakashi was a bit perplexed by the fact that Minato didn't mention for the two of them to go back to either of their homes together, but then he remember the Blonde's earlier words for felt cheeks heat up slightly.

The next few weeks were full of phone calls, texts, day time lunches, night-time drinking, and tons of flirting- All mostly on Minato's part – but Kakashi wasn't complaining about the attention.

**xxxxxx**

Currently, five weeks after their first meeting, both men were standing outside of Kakashi's apartment. It was amazing how close Kakshi lived, Minato really did ponder why he had never seen the slender man before – the Blonde wouldn't have missed him. But, Kakashi's soft skin felt too good against his fingers for him to care about distance.

"M-Minato..." Kakashi spoke breathlessly, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was due to the fact that all they had been doing was holding hands and subtly moving closer, brushing against each other. And now, here they were, Kakashi with his back against the door while Minato's strong hands were gripping his boney, protruding hips through his tee-shirt and unzipped hoodie. It was the closest the two men had been. The younger man could even feel... _something_ against his thigh. It was only a matter of time, right? They were both grown men after all.

"Kakashi." Minato's eyes were full of want as he leaned closer to Kakashi, his fingers running the scar and tracing his jaw. Minato gently pressed his lips to Kakashi's thin ones. Kakashi could feel the Blonde smiling as his tongue ran along the light pink lips, asking for entrance as they shared their first kiss.

Kakashi wasn't used to taking relationships 'slow and steady'; but their kiss did not have raw, sexual passion behind it, but it was much more tender and sweet, and intimate- causing Kakashi to moan into the kiss as he thought about it.

**xxxxxx**

Their relationship carried on for a few weeks with the same routine: They would go out drinking, then Minato would walk Kakashi home – or – they would meet during the day for lunch, or Minato would invite Kakashi over and cook him something at home, and then walk him back to his apartment afterwards. Every time they parted ways, the Blonde would always lean in towards Kakashi, pressing their lips together. He would always use his tongue to part the younger man's lips enough so that he could explore the other's mouth without it becoming messy. Their evening kiss was always long, and loving and never demanding.

**xxxxxx **

_'3... 0... 9... 305. 306. 307. Ah!' _Kakashi looked up at the door, confirming it was the right address. Eight weeks into their relationship, and the Grey-haired man was standing outside Minato's apartment on his own for the first time, Ichiraku Ramen take-away in hand. _'Isn't as good as his cooking, but it's a nice surprise, right?' _Using his free hand, Kakashi knocked.

_'Maybe he didn't here it.' _He frowned, knocking a bit louder. With no answer, Kakashi was about to walk away when-

"Hawoo?" The door opened, and there stood a very small version of Minato, his own set of Azure eyes holding lots a curiousity.

"Uh, er... Is M-Minato there?" He was a taken aback, sounding like a child asking if his friend was home, and would he like to come out to play.

"Mi... Na... To..." The child frowned in deep thought. "Oh! Daddy! Daddy not here right now. I was sicked. I didn't go skool taday, so daddy stayed wiff me but den he had to go wert and said he be backed soon, and dat iff I needed sumthin', I go to Shikamawoo's house and ask'id his mummy. Dey wive at 3.0.3." He said with a big, toothy grin.

Shocked, Kakashi just smiled, agreed and walked away after making sure the little mini-Minato had shut the door.

Minato had just missed him by fifteen minutes...

**xxxxxx**

Three weeks later...

Kakashi groaned, letting his head fall into his arms that were folded on the table as the image of the Blonde child's face haunted his mind for the umpteenth time. _'Ugh, can't believe how stupid I was. That bastard, making me fall for his charm and his gentlemanly attraction and then... just... lied to me!' _"It's not like I knew that much about him in the first place. He lied about... something like that." The curious, bright eyes appeared in his mind again. "What else could he lie about?" He mumbled into his arms. As Kakashi was drowning his sorrows and inner turmoil, he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder.

Jiraiya was standing there, huge drunken grin plastered on his face, and a large coffee in his hand. _'Maybe he'll take my mind off this... shit for a while.'_

Taking a sit next to Kakashi, he gave the younger man the strong, black coffee and started his speech. "We need to talk about Minato." Or lecture in Kakashi's mind.

_'Fantastic. Not only do I have to deal with whatever I'm thinking, but now I have to listen to his old perv preach about how much of a saint that lying bastard is. When will the ground just open up...'_

"I've known Minato since he was a kid. Him and his mother moved here when he was five. Neither of them spoke about his father, and I've never asked. It may have looked suspicious; a twenty-five year-old man wanting to spend more time with a five-year-old boy rather than with women or planning my own family, but... I felt like it was predetermined that I would help that young boy grow up and fulfil his own life." The White-haired man smiled. "Minato's had many lovers, both male and female, but he never found someone he truly loved or someone he felt loved him as much as he did them; until he met Kushina. That's why he didn't become a father until he was thirty. Kushina... She died during childbirth." He said sadly, lowering his head a little. "When her waters broke, they couldn't stop the bleeding. I'm happy that she got to see her son before she passed away, even if it was just once. Not having a mother has never bothered Naruto-"

_'Oh, so... that's his name.' _Kakashi thought, listening intently while Jiraiya spoke.

"-But, it probably has affected him psychologically, even just a little. Minato has done his best with raising his son. It's been hard for Minato to find someone he actually loves again, rather than succumb to loneliness. The problem with Minato is that he drifts towards men now. Younger men in particular – women are just too complicated for him, and he doesn't want to scare Naruto by introducing a 'mother-figure' when he's not used to having one. The drawback with younger men is that they don't want to be tied down with a child that's not theirs, and some men don't even want to know their _own_ children."

Jiraiya turned to look into Kakashi's now more sober eyes; he wasn't sure whether it was thanks to the coffee or because he's hearing about Minato's life and realizing what's happened. "He wanted to tell you, Kakashi, about Naruto, but he didn't know how to. Tell you first? Or, just take you back to his and introduce you? Minato has never been this worried before. Normally he would tell someone about Naruto, on the first or second night, and if they reacted badly; they could leave and he would never think about them again. That is why I know he really likes you. He's like a son to me, you know? I don't have any children of my own, I never wanted any, but I always looked out for Minato and his best interests and I've always been there for him. Naruto is like my grandson; I'm proud of how Minato had brought him. Looking after a baby all by himself must have been hard, and he only accepted help when he desperately needed it. He's a good man, Kakashi. Don't mess him around." The older man's Black eyes hardened. "If you're serious about Minato, but you're worried about Naruto, speak to him. If you're just looking for some company, some short-term support, then leave him alone. Let him get on with his son and his life. He doesn't need someone in his life who will leave in a few months because the responsibly is too much for them. Neither does Naruto; he may have only met you briefly, but he doesn't need people coming in and out of his life either. Age doesn't matter, Kakashi. What really matters is how much you really care for someone."

**xxxxxx**

At around six o'clock, Kakashi was one his way to the park, remembering what Jiraiya had hinted to him-

"_It's Naruto's birthday today. He had a small part with some of his friends earlier. Minato took him to the park afterwards... They should still be there, actually."_

Kakashi had jumped up from his seat, with his mind and heart set on talking to and trying to work things out with Minato, but not before asking Jiraiya's advice on what present he should get Naruto. The Grey-haired man just hoped he wasn't too late to catch Minato, due to getting caught up at the shop trying to find something perfect for the little Blonde. A Green Frog coin-bag. Naruto liked Frogs... Apparently... According to Jiraiya...

**xxxxxx**

Minato was holding Naruto's hand, pulling the wooden gate shut behind him by the time Kakashi had got there.

Minato's eyes began to light up as Kakashi closed the distance between them. Kneeling down to Naruto's level, Kakashi handing the birthday boy his present – which had been gift-wrapped by the shop assistant.

Naruto smiled. "Fank yuu." He said while taking the colourfully-wrapped box.

While Naruto was busy destroying the wrapping paper, "Can... Can we talk?" Kakashi asked, and just as Minato was about to answer-

"Daddy! Daddy!" Naruto was pulling at his father's top. "Wook!" He seemed pleased with the present judging by his smile.

"Isn't that good?" Minato ruffled the boy's already messy hair. "You ready to go home?"

"Oh-tay!" He answered, even though his dad had asked him, it wasn't actually a question. Picking Naruto up and resting the boy on his hip, Minato started to walk off, but stopped a couple of feet away the other man. "Coming, Kakashi?" He smiled.

**xxxxxx**

When they arrived back; Minato took a very sleepy Naruto to bed, before joining Kakashi downstairs.

"Water? Juice? Beer? Whisky?" He offered. Minato wasn't a beer person. He preferred his alcohol stronger. The beer in his fridge was just for guests.

"Uhm, beer... please..." Popping open the bottle and pouring a small whiskey for himself, Minato practically fell onto the sofa, next to Kakashi.

"I didn't know you and Jiraiya were _that_ close... And you're not even..."

"Most people think we're father and son, or at least step father and son, due to our ages. A few thought he was my uncle. He's more like an unofficial guardian, as well as my best friend." The room then fell into an awkward silence.

"He looks just like you." _'Oh yeah, great way to break the ice, Kakashi.' _He thought to himself sarcastically.

"I know. Poor kid." Minato smiled lightly.

"No! I think it's really sweet. He must love looking like you."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" The Blue eyes seemed to darken in colour.

"Uh... Well.." _'Why __**did**__ I say that?' _

The Blonde smiled teasingly. "You're not planning to leave me for my son when I get too old, are you?"

Kakashi looked hurt, taking the comment seriously.

"I'm joking, Kakashi, don't worry.* He turned his body towards Kakashi's. "But... That's what you're worried about, isn't it? And a few other things..." Minato knew, he had also been having the worrying thoughts about their age difference.

"Jiraiya... He said age doesn't matter..." That made Minato laugh.

"Jiraiya is a fifty-four year-old pervert who tries his luck with eighteen-year-olds. His advice isn't anything to take seriously." He took a sip of his whiskey. "But, I understand your concerns. I'm thirty-four. I have a son. I've been engaged. My friends are in their thirties and older. You've been twenty-three for a month, Kakashi. You're young, you don't need to be tied down with somebody else's child. You don't need to take on that much responsibly. I'm not going to pry into your history, you can tell me that if or when you're ready, but you have years left in you to just have fun and find someone you really want to be with. You shouldn't just settle for someone like me, and my mediocre life. Though... I'm guilty of wanting you to." He traced his thumb over the long scar that ran down Kakashi's face "The only good qualities in my life are my son and my best friend. But, I assure you, there is a place for you also." Minato leaned over, resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder, and kissed him deeply. It was forceful, but loving, and it just seemed so... _right_.

**xxxxxx**

Minato had stripped the both of them once they had entered the main bedroom and locked the door. They would have discarded their clothes on the way to Minato's bedroom, but what is Naruto woke up and found a trail of creased clothes? Even worse... What if they had stayed in the livingroom? Kakashi didn't even want to think about the consequences.

Minato settled himself between Kakashi's long, pale slender legs. Using one arm to hold himself up, and resting his other hand on Kakashi's hip, he asked, "Haven you ever done this before, Kakashi?"

"What? Of course I have!" The Grey-haired man seemed offended. Sure, he was young, but not _that_ young!

"I'm aware you have probably have done it before, but..." He moved his hand around, to the back of Kakashi's body. "I'm talking about _this_." Minato lightly touched Kakashi's entrance, applying little pressure, waiting for his new lover to catch on.

The jerk of the Hatake's hips, and the surprised '_squeak'_ confirmed that Kakashi was still a very in that sense. "I promise, Kakashi." He licked the shell of Kakashi's small ear. "I'll be gentle." His voice was thick with lust.

Minato pulled out a small bottle of lube, placing it on the pillow by Kakashi's head, and kissing him again before laying down himself, next to Kakashi. "Come here" He commanded, pulling Kakashi up and turning him around so he was on his hands and knees above Minato. The Blonde coated three fingers in the clear gel; he gripped the thin hips, one side with one hand and the other side with his palm – keeping the gelled fingers away. Minato pulled the pale pelvic down, letting Kakashi's erect member slide into his mouth with ease.

"A-Ah!" Kakashi gasped in surprise as his member was being taken into the hot mouth. The chuckle the Blonde made vibrated around his prick. It wasn't the first time he had felt a tongue on his member, he just wasn't expecting it. Licking from tip to base, Minato exclaimed jokingly, "I'm not doing _all_ of the hard work, you know." and took the first couple of inches back into his mouth.

"Ah! Yes... S-Sorry." Kakashi mentally kicked himself for behaving like a flustered teenager before having his first taste of the Blonde's thick cock.

A few minutes into their double fellatio, after Kakashi had found a rhythm, Minato slowly began to rub the younger man's virgin entrance- this time applying more pressure and pushing the first finger in.

"Uhh! Umph" Kakashi began voicing his discomfort around the erection before bringing his head up. "Wha-no!" That's better.

"Yes" Was all he said, nipping at the toned inner thighs, and adding a second finger.

Kakashi tensed his muscles, trying to push the first finger out and trying to resist the second one. It wasn't working; it only succeed in just causing the finger to enter slower. His legs were beginning to shake, the nerves about being taken for the firs time were starting to control his body and get the better of him until -

"Ah! Fuck! There, again!" Kakashi moaned breathlessly, pushing back into Minato's fingers, making the Blonde-haired elder smile.

Adding the third finger for a few minutes until Kakashi had begged for "More, please!", the Namikaze manoeuvred Kakashi around again so his legs were on either sides of Minato's hips. Holding his member steady, "You can go as slow as you need to." He spoke quietly while resting his other hand on the lithe hip, helping to keep him balanced. "Don't be scared." He reassured.

"I-I'm not scared!" He said, alarmed by the fact that he was saying it more himself than to Minato. Taking a beep, ragged breath, Kakashi shakily impaled himself into Minato. His breath hitched as the head popped into him suddenly, involuntarily causing his hips to jerk back up – But, Minato's large hands held him in place.

"Slowly, 'Kashi." The Blonde hummed happily at the blush on his lover's cheeks – which had been caused by the pet name – and lifted his own hips up as he coaxed Kakashi down, filling him more.

"Ah! Oh, God!" The Grey-haired man's whole body tensed up as the pain shot through his lower body, but oddly enough, behind all of the shooting pains; was a small ball of pleasure trying to break through. "Ngh...!"

"Shh..." Minato thumbed the pale hip as he continued to lower Kakashi slowly onto his cock until he came to the hilt, groaning contentment as he felt the full heat of Kakashi surrounded him. "So tight." He smiled, revelling in the pink hue that covered the usual light skinned body above him. "You're so warm inside." He stated as Kakashi began moving up and down slowly, rolling his hips irregularly as he tried to find a rhythm that he could keep.

"Ahh! Ngh, Mina... T-oooh!" Kakashi's lower lip was receiving quite a bit of abuse as he tried to keep himself from making noise, or at least keeping himself from being _too_ loud – what with a four-year-old two rooms away. Who knew the younger man could be so vocal!

Minato pulled him flush against his chest, kissing Kakashi deeply as he shuffled his pelvis, prodding Kakashi's prostate at a new angle.

"Shit! FUCK!" Kakashi practically howled as his prostate was receiving constant attention. As the pressure in his stomach was building up, Kakashi's movements became hurried and his breath hitched again. "Minato.. close! Ah-more!" He moved his body as fast as he could. "Ah! Aaah!" Moaning as he climaxed, covering both their stomachs.

With Kakashi's inner muscles contracting around him, Minato wasn't far behind, groaning as he filled Kakashi with his seed. "So sensitive." Minato sighed contently, smiling as Kakashi blushed again. Minato slowly helped Kakashi up off of his member and onto the bed before leaving to get a damp cloth.

Returning; Minato had already cleaned himself up before wiping Kakashi's stomach and pulling the younger man close to him, back to chest. "I love you." Minato whispered, kissing the crown of his head.

Kakashi felt his heart flutter at the three words he hadn't expected to hear so soon. "I... I love you too..." He whispered, unsure at first but then letting it roll of his tongue, his hand entwining with the Blonde's.

**xxxxxx**

Kakashi stirred in his sleep, groaning as he woke up to the sound of footsteps... Running? Before Kakashi could fully wake up, the bedroom door suddenly flew open and an Orange and Yellow ball came bounding in, jumping onto the bed and onto his sleeping father – who was stretched out, taking up most of the double bed.

Bolting up; Kakashi quickly assured that his, uhm... adult parts... were covered. Kakashi was certain that Minato wouldn't be happy if his son saw a naked man in his bed. Hell, had Naruto ever caught Minato in bed with someone, let alone a guy? Damn that Blonde idiot for forgetting to lock the door after his return last night!

"Daddy! Up! I'm hungwy!" The child beamed, bouncing on the bed. It must have been a normal routine for Naruto, and until the toddler had heard a loud rumble, he hasn't realised Kakashi was even there. Blue met Grey for what seemed like an awkward minute.

"Daddy! Up!" He said louder, going back to bouncing. "Me and 'Kashi hungwy!"

_'Cute...' _Kakashi thought sweetly. _'Wait. 'Kashi? As in... Kakashi? Minato told him!?'_

"Alright! Alright!" Minato said, his voice too clear to have just been woken up by a bouncing, hyperactive child. _'That bastard was pretending to be asleep!'_

"Why don't you go and watch TV while I make your breakfast?" He asked the small look-a-like.

"Oh-tay!" The 'look-a-like' answered loudly, kissing his father on the cheek before bouncing back out of the bedroom and into the livingroom.

It was a shock for Kakashi, and something he would have to get used to.

"Now your turn, gorgeous." He turned, capturing Kakashi's jaw between his fingers and kissing him.

He might just get used to it sooner than he thought, he concluded happily.

**xxxxxx**

A/N: I have a sequel half written and a pre-quel in mind anyone is interested!

Here's the time-line for this (Because I was getting confused) and Naruto's one-sided conversation (Which I based off of my nephews speech!).

July 25th – First meeting

August 29th – First kiss

September 15th – Kakashi's 23rd birthday

September 19th – Kakashi meets Naruto

October 10th – Naruto's 4th birthday

October 11th – Last day of story

"I was sick. I didn't go school today, so daddy stayed with me but then he had to go work and said he be back soon, and that if I needed something, I go to Shikamaru's house and ask his mummy. They live at 3.0.3."


End file.
